Invader Zim: Rebellion
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: After Operation: Impending Doom II becomes complete, Zim learns the truth of his "mission" on Earth. Eventually, The Tallest forbids him to return to his home planet. So with the help of his enemy, Dib, and an unlikely ally, Zim prepares the only thing left in his mind, a revengeful rebellion... (Will contain a pairing)
1. Chapter 1: Mission Accomplished

**A/N: Greetings, filthy human meat sacks! Welcome to my first Invader Zim fanfic. Now, Before we begin, according to public info, there was plans to end Invader Zim with a TV Movie, but thanks to the brainless monkeys at Nickelodeon, the show never got a proper finale. So this is my idea of the TV Movie series finale. Hope you enjoy the story, OR BE DOOMED IN A MOMENT OF DOOMY DOOMNESS!**

**Chapter 1: Mission Accomplished**

The Irken armada. Strongest in the universe, but not the brightest, have managed to conquer mosf of the universe with their most dreaded plan to date, Operation: Impending Doom II. Almost two years since the plan initiated, the Irkens conquered worlds, and extinguished all non Irken life, and those that did survive, are now working as slaves to the mighty Irken race, taking away their life, their hope, their freedom.

According to the archives, only one planet is left unconquered, Planet Houstonexus of the Texaneda Quadrant. The planet was rich in cosmic oil, and a thriving world, improving as the years go by. But all good things must come to an end, because this planet is all that's left keeping the Irken armada away from universal domination.

Inside the Armada's largest ship, The Massive, the entire Irken race, as well as its two leaders, The Almighty Tallest, await for good news. Suddenly, an alert came on, and one of the soldiers takes a look into it.

Irken Soldier: My Tallest, Incoming transmission from Houstonexus.

Tallest Red: Patch it through.

The Massive's transmission screen fizzles before the broadcast feed clarifies and shows a young Irken invader with Ruby Red eyes and sharp antennae. The Irken leaders begin to speak.

Tallest Purple: Invader Maxis, what have you to report?

Invader Maxis: My Tallest, Houstonexus has been conquered! The planet now belongs to the Irken armada!

Upon hearing the words, "Houstonexus has been conquered", The Massive broke out in cheers, Operation: Impending Doom II is now complete!

Tallest Red: Excellent work, Maxis. You have made Irk very proud. We're sending you coordinates to your computer where you can rendezvous with soldiers to begin sweeping the planet of all life.

Maxis: Thank you, My Tallest. Invader Maxis, signing off!

The transmission cuts off and the ship remains still, until...

Purple: Who wants chili dogs?!

The ship begins to cheer once more. Their mission was finally complete, the universe was at the palm of the Irken race's hand. All seemed to be in a celebratory mood, nothing can ruin the proud moment, until...

Irken Soldier: My Tallest, incoming transmission from Earth.

The two leaders groan in frustration and disappointment. However, the violet leader speaks to his red companion.

Purple: You know, since the mission is over, maybe its time to tell him the truth about his "mission"

Red: You're absolutely right. He's not going to do anything now that the plan is over.

Irken Soldier: My Tallest, what shall I do?

Red: Patch it through.

The screen begins to fizzle once more before an irken is shown. He seems to be in rough shape, and smoking throughout his entire body. He begins to speak.

?: My Tallest, I have come to report of my progress.

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: If this chapter seems a little short, well its because I'm new here so don't kill me if its not the length you prefer. But it will get longer as the story moves along. Well that's about it. Rate and Review, Favorite and Follow, all that jazz and see you Earth Pigs later! **


	2. Chapter 2: Another Failure

**Chapter 2. Another Failure...**

Earth, a planet in the solar system with organic beings inhabiting the rock. It has magnificent landscapes, impressive advances in their species and other unexplained moments. One particular being is walking home, stained, smoking, and almost badly hurt. As he walks home, he grumbles a few words under his breath.

Person: Grr... stupid Dib-human! He once again foiled another one of my plans! Will I ever conquer the wretched humans?...

He suddenly stops to scream something out loud.

Person: Of course I will, for I am ZIIIM! FUTURE CONQUERER OF THE STINKY HUMAN RACE!

He cackles loudly and evily to himself, but stops when he sees a lot of people staring at him with confused looks.

Zim: Oh don't mind me, fellow humans. I'm perfectly normal.

After Zim says that sentence, all the people around him continue their personal business, either driving to places, staring at the sun, or eating cockroaches. Zim walks away toward his house. He might have said he's a normal human being, but he's not. He's actually an alien, but the humans don't know that. Actually, the humans don't know anything at all. Zim is a short little alien disguised as a "normal" human being, only using normal human eye contacts, covering his real alien eyes and a wig covering his antennae, not covering his green skin, but covers that up by saying it's a skin condition, which the humans believe.

Why is this alien here, well he came for one reason, to invade and conquer Earth. But has he done that? No! Back to Zim, he's now walking back to his house where he takes off his disguise and finds a little robot, blankly staring at the TV screen showing a scary monkey.

Robot: Why are you so smokey, master?

Zim: Grr.. It's that Dib-meat sack! He foiled another plan!

Robot: Oh, that's bad. I make waffles to make you feel better!

Zim: I don't want waffles, G.I.R.!

G.I.R. doesn't listen and skips to the kitchen to make a ton of waffles. Zim realizes something, he didn't report to his leaders in 2 weeks, so he goes to his lab to report his progress.

Zim: Two whole years on this planet and it hasn't been conquered yet. The Tallest will be disappointed in my faliures, I have to let them know that this planet will be theirs soon.

Zim arrives at his laboratory passing through several inventions, experiments and specimens for his tests, including an extremely and creepily happy human boy. He arrives at his communications hub where he sends a transmission to his leaders. His computer screen fizzles before showing two tall aliens of the same species as Zim.

Zim: My Tallest. Please forgive me for my appearance. But I have come to report of my progress.

One of the Tallest, most precisely the red one, holds up his hand to silence Zim and let him speak.

Tallest Red: Zim, we have something to tell you...

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: Suspense! What do you think the Tallest have to say to Zim? Find out in the Next Chapter. Coming soon.**

**Also, I'm sorry if this chapter seems too short. The chapters will get longer as the story goes along, so don't worry. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Horrible Truth of Reality

**A/N: Sorry for my delay, I've been battling personal problems, but here's a new chapter for you guys. Now sit down and read my stuff! JK. But seriously read on!**

**Chapter 3. The Horrible Truth of Reality**

Zim called the Tallest to report of his progress, but once the signal establishes, the Tallest silence Zim to tell him something he never knew about his mission, or what is seemed to be called a mission.

Tallest Red: You see Zim, its about your mission...

Zim: Yes! Yes! The glorious mission of**ZIM!**

The Tallest become annoyed of Zim's arrogance for so long that its effects were coming in now.

Tallest Purple: Your mission is not...

Zim: Flawed? Of course not! I will do anything to please you, My Talle...

Tallests Red and Purple: ZIM! YOUR MISSION IS A LIE!

Upon those words leaving the two irkens' mouths, silence comes upon both sides of the transmission. This goes on for about 10 seconds until the silence is broken by Zim, who just chuckles and laughs.

Zim: Hehe..hehe..haha...haha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *breathe* That's a good one sirs. Nearly fooled me again like when you gave me G.I.R. Hahaha!

Tallest Red: That wasn't a joke, Zim. Your mission really is a lie!

After that, Zim quiets down again, but looks at the Tallest with confusion etched on his face.

Zim: Wha...wha... What do you mean?

Tallest Purple: Its not real! A fake! A hoax! One big fib! There is no mission for you, because its all smoke and mirrors!

Zim could not believe his antennae. Was his mission a fake this entire time? He then remembered two moments during his time on Earth, where two people, told him the same thing, but he dismissed them as crazy lies.

...

_Flashback..._

_Zim saved the Earth from being hollowed out by another irken. A female named Tak. She was looking to take Zim's mission and finally be a true invader, planning to hollow out the planet and refill it with snacks as an offering to the Tallest, but her plan was foiled by Zim._

_Zim: No one takes Zim's Mission. NO ONE!_

_What remained of Tak's ship lands on top of Zim's Voot Cruiser. She then has one last argument with him._

_Tak: I don't know how you did this, Zim. You're not even an invader, you know? The Tallest lied to you! Your mission is all a big LIE! _

_Tak was looking to say more, but Zim pressed a button on his control panel, causing the Voot to detach itself from Tak's ship and lets her float away in the cold, empty void that is space. Zim then cackles evily._

_Zim: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Okay!_

_He then takes a sip of his irken soda before returning to his base._

_Flashback switch..._

_Zim is abducted by another irken, one larger than anyone has ever seen. His name is Sizz-Lorr! He runs a snack store called "SHLOOOOGOORGH'S!" located on the irken owned planet, Foodcourtia. He comes to Earth and captures Zim, planning to take him back to Foodcourtia just in time for the second Great Foodening, the planet's biggest lunch rush that last 20 years, to begin. Zim then explains that he's an irken invader, sent on a special mission from the Tallest themselves, but Sizz-Lorr checks his PAK, which states that Zim is supposed to be a "Food Service Drone"._

_Sizz-Lorr: The Tallest lied to get rid of you! Don't bother calling them, Aal transmissions will be blocked! _

_He then tosses Zim into a cage which closes upon his entry, nearly splitting his face in half._

_Return to the present..._

Zim: You mean I'm not supposed to conquer this planet?

Tallest Purple: No, you're not supposed to conquer ANY planet!

Zim: But what about my rigorous training on Hobo 13?

Tallest: We sent you there in hopes of killing you!

Zim: Then explain the Megadoomer you once sent me?

Tallest Purple: Shipping error.

Zim: Well, what about my advanced S.I.R. unit?

Tallest Purple: Haha! That was just a robot we built from the trash!

Zim: Then if my mission was a lie, then why am I standing on a planet right now?

Tallest Red: About that, yeah, you were never supposed to even FIND a planet! You were supposed to die in space!

Zim was beyond shocked. All his life, he devoted his meaningless life to serving the Tallest, and all they did was lie to him. He remained loyal to them, despite all the harassment and insults from them. Now that his mission was just a plan for the Tallest to leave him for dead, he just can't handle the truth.

Zim: Well what can I do now? I can't go back to Irk a failure!

Tallest Red: We've thought of that, and we've decided that you'll be a threat to Irk's way of life. I mean, you killed half the armada, causing Impending Doom 1 to fail miserably, you sent half of Devastis into, a blacked out chaos for 25 years, and you've even killed former Tallests, Miyuki and Spork. No way you'll be walking the streets of Irk now!

Tallest Purple: Because you are hereby banned from returning to Irk, or any of the Irken conquered planets. If you ever come back to the empire, you will be executed!

Zim: Banned? But now what can I do?

Tallest Red: We don't care what you do now! Go on a rampage, blow stuff up, kill yourself! We don't care what you do, because its none of our concern! Goodbye forever, Zim!

The Tallest then permanantly deactivated all connections to Earth and tell the irkens manning the controls to delete any and all messages coming from Earth. The Tallest then look at each other before seeing a massive crowd before them. Remembering thet they werebin the middle of a party, Tallests Red and Purple smiled to each other and resume the party.

Tallest Purple: Were were we?!

The Massive breaks out in more cheers and celebrates not only the accomplishment of Operation Impending Doom 2, but the fact that Zim won't bother them anymore.

_Back on Earth..._

Zim was still sitting at the same spot he was when he heard about his "mission" being a fake. He sits with his eyes wide open while voices in his head repeat themselves.

_You have no mission! Your mission was a lie! It was fake!_

However, Zim's train of thought interupts itself by a loud crash and a sound of an explosion, coming from the outside of the base. He quickly puts on his disguise and goes outside to investigate. Once he makes it to the crash site, he sees a horrible surprise, a chunk of space rock with flames coming all around it. Zim sees a person coming from the space debris. The person speaks.

?: Hello, Zim! I have returned to reclaim what is rightfully mine!

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: Ooh! Mystery identity. I wonder who he or she is. Find out of the mystery newcomer next time! **


End file.
